


Dreams Can Come True

by Greyowl9831



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyowl9831/pseuds/Greyowl9831
Summary: Just a little smut regarding Rocky and Adam. Set during Zeo Era
Relationships: Rocky DeSantos/Adam Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Dreams Can Come True

“Hey, are we still on for tonight?” Rocky Desantos asked his best friend. After what seemed like an endless attack from King Mondo and the Machine Empire, things have finally slowed down. Rocky figured the lull in attacks were due to the villainous family coming up with what they thought was a brilliant scheme to take the Rangers out and conquer Earth. The rangers were exhausted. They definitely needed a break and Adam had suggested a sleepover for him and Rocky like they had used to do all the time before they became rangers. 

Adam Park flashed a big smile. “I’m looking forward to it. I already picked out a few scary movies, Mom picked up a bunch of different snacks. We’ll also have the house to ourselves. Mom and Dad are going to be visiting my grandparents back in Stone Canyon for the weekend.” Adam and Rocky had been best friends since they were little. The Duo ended up becoming a trio when they met Aisha Cambell and the three were pretty much inseparable for a long time. Since becoming rangers, Aisha had another girl to bond with and then she had ended up moving to Africa. Adam missed spending time with his friend outside of school and ranger duties. Tonight would give them some long overdue time together.

“Awesome!” Rocky exclaimed and threw his arms around Adam and gave him a big squeeze without thinking about what he was doing. Their friendship was always a close one. Holding eye contact longer than what other people would. Slight touches that other people would consider intimate. Giving his best friend a hug was reflex at this point so when Adam stiffened a little bit, Rocky grew concerned and let go. “Everything okay?”

Adam’s face was sporting a light shade of pink like he was embarrassed about something. “Yeah everything is fine.” He muttered. If Adam was being honest, he would have said that not everything was fine. Feeling Rocky’s hard, chiseled body against his body had started to cause a reaction in his own body. A reaction that he didn’t want his best friend to see. Adam had known for a while now that he was in love with Rocky. It had taken him a little bit to understand why his stomach jumped a little when Rocky looked at him the way that he did. Or why it felt like electricity was coursing through his entire body whenever Rocky would put his hand on his shoulder or even just brush by him. The only person that knew how he felt was Tanya Sloan, the yellow ranger of their team. Adam had taken it upon himself to train Tanya in martial arts and get her up to speed with the rest of the rangers. They had spent an unusual amount of time together, so unusual that everyone thought that they were dating. After Tanya had tried to make a move on Adam, he had broken down and told her everything. Surprisingly she had taken it incredibly well and most of the time that they were training or just spending time together, they were talking about Rocky.

Rocky’s face formed into a smile. “Good. Was getting worried that maybe you had changed your mind. I’ll see you tonight.” He reached down and grabbed his backpack. The sudden proximity of Rocky’s head close to Adam’s crotch brought a heat to his face. He stood up quickly, almost headbutting Adam in the face. He flashed Adam a quick awkward smile and started to head home. Rocky had a secret, one he dared not utter aloud, for fear of ruining things between him and his best friend. Truth be told he was scared of what others would say or do if they found out. He was completely and absolutely attracted to Adam. They had a bond that others didn’t quite understand. One he didn’t have with anyone else. He tried to lie to himself for a long time, going as far as trying to flirt with and date girls but his heart just wasn’t in it. At night when he was alone, it was the thought of Adam that would give him the sexual release he needed. Imagining Adam’s lips around his cock, the way he thought it would feel to be deep inside him, hearing Adam’s moans as he thrust repeatedly inside him...it drove him insane. Rocky never even thought of acting upon his urges because he was afraid of losing one of the most important people in his life. 

Rocky got home, frustrated at both his feelings and the growing erection in his pants. “Mom, I’m home. I’m going to grab a shower and then head over to Adam’s for the night.” Getting a shower was a last minute decision. Touching himself at night while everyone was sleeping. He didn’t dare try during the day with his sisters and brothers running around everywhere. He darted up the steps, threw his bookbag in his room, grabbed a towel and shut the bathroom door, perhaps harder than he intended. After making sure that the door was locked and he wouldn’t be disturbed, he turned the shower on and waited for the water to get to the perfect temperature. 

Rocky struggled to get his clothes off, especially his pants. He felt like his dick was going to burst right out of his pants and yet, he had difficulty getting his jeans down over his erection. Finally naked, Rocky stepped into the shower and hissed slighting. The feeling of the water hitting his hard cock almost made him bust. Rocky took a deep breath trying to calm himself, then grabbed a handful of shampoo, closed his eyes, and started to stroke himself. He was picturing Adam in the shower with him, down on his knees while he took Rocky’s big, thick cock in his mouth. Rocky wasn’t sure how long he was going to be able to last but knew he had to get off before going over to Adam’s to avoid any awkward boners. In his mind he pictured Adam standing up turning around and bending over, exposing, what Rocky thought, his perfect ass. Rocky started to stroke harder and faster as imaginary Rocky slid deep into imaginary Adam. His hand gripped his cock harder, trying to give the sensation of being inside Adam’s tight hole. A few strokes later, Rocky let out a yelp and shot his load all over the shower wall. Rocky struggled to catch his breath as his cock started to soften and just let the hot water rain down on him. 

Rocky turned off the shower, toweled himself off and quickly dressed. His shower had taken longer than he intended but was very much needed. He grabbed his overnight bag, kissed his mom on the cheek and made his way over to Adam’s.

\----

Unbeknownst to Rocky, Adam had done something quite similar when he got home. There have been many times that Adam had fantasized about Rocky claiming him and the idea always drove him wild. Adam had gotten a sneak peek at what Rocky was working with during after gym showers. Even soft, Rocky had a big cock and Adam’s imagination worked overtime whenever he pictured how big it got when hard. Like Rocky, Adam was also a virgin but that didn’t stop him from inserting a few of his fingers in his ass when he masturbated to Rocky. His first few times fingering himself hurt and he wasn’t sure if he was cut out for anal but then he managed to find his prostate and his orgasm was mind blowing. Since then, he never jerked off without his fingers or other objects in his ass. 

The sound of the doorbell brought Adam out of his thoughts which was good timing because he was starting to get turned on again. Adam opened the front door and was greeted with the smile of the man that dominated his fantasies. Adam couldn’t help but smile back. Rocky, like the other rangers, was sporting his signature blue colored clothing, which Adam thought looked great on him. Blue was definitely Rocky’s color. His shirt was extremely form fitting, showing off Rocky’s pecs and his very defined six-pack. “I was wondering if you were ever going to get here.” Adam teased and moved aside for Rocky to get passed.

\------

Later that night, after all the movies had been watched and practically all the snacks had been devoured, Rocky and Adam were laying in Adam’s bed, facing each other. Adam had his eyes shut, almost as if he were sleeping. For all Rocky knew, he was. He took that opportunity to let his eyes wander over the face that he had memorized in his mind's eye. There wasn’t a part of Adam that Rocky wasn’t familiar with. Adam looked so peaceful and so beautiful. The way his lips parted slightly with every breath he exhaled, the way that Adam’s firm chest rose and fell. Rocky had never allowed himself to be disillusioned with the thought that him and Adam could be a reality but in moments like this, he could pretend. Before he realized what he was doing, he had reached over and placed his hand on the side of Adam’s face and used his thumb to gently caress Adam’s cheek. Rocky froze. He couldn’t believe he had done that. While they had what Rocky considered intimate moments before, never had a moment been as intimate as this. Before Rocky could pull his hand away, Adam had placed his hand on top of Rocky’s.

Adam wasn’t sleeping. He couldn’t sleep with Rocky being this close to him in his bed. So instead of getting flustered and accidentally saying something that he couldn’t take back, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He was hoping that Rocky would believe he was sleeping and fall asleep himself so he could be alone with his thoughts. He thought his plan worked too because for a while, other than the crickets chirping outside, it was complete silence. Then Adam felt Rocky’s hand on his face and the caresses on his cheek. Adam held his breath. Afraid if he moved, the moment would be gone. He felt Rocky’s thumb stop moving but his hand was still on his face. Taking a chance, he reached up and placed his hand upon Rocky’s. Neither boy moved. Adam could feel his heart thumping against his ribcage and swore he heard Rocky’s doing the same. Taking another chance, Adam opened his eyes.

Rocky had held his breath when Adam placed his hand on his. Was Adam responding unconsciously? Rocky didn’t want to remove his hand and disturb the sleeping boy beside him. His heart started beating rapidly. Why did he do that? Why couldn’t he leave well enough alone? While he was mentally berating himself, he didn’t realize that the other boy had opened his eyes and was staring at him. In between mental insults about how he was an idiot, he looked at the other boys face and directly into Adam’s beautiful brown eyes. Adam looked so innocent and pure in that moment and slowly he gave Rocky the biggest smile he ever had. Call it hormones, call it possession, Rocky didn’t know. All he knew was that he leaned his head forward and pressed his lips against Adam’s. 

The kiss was soft, sweet and brief but in the brief moment, every single one of Adam’s fantasies had come true. He never realized how soft Rocky’s lips were which was surprising because of the amount of time Adam paid attention to them. But just like a dream, it was over within a moment. Rocky pulled back and Adam could see the horrified look on his face. He started stuttering, trying to apologize. All of Adam’s dreams and hopes started to crash down. ‘No’ Adam told himself. Rocky had kissed him for a reason and Adam was going to find out what the reason was. He reached out, placed his hand behind Rocky’s head and crashed their lips together. This kiss wasn’t like the first. If the first kiss was soft, sweet and romantic, this kiss was rough, brash and hungry. Adam had never kissed anyone before and wasn’t sure he was doing it right but he didn’t care. He threw his leg around Rocky’s waist to hold them in place. 

It was like a flood gate had been released. Rocky instinctively wrapped his arms around Adam and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Both kissing each other like a starving man attacking food. Rocky felt himself get harder than he ever had been before. What made matters worse was when Adam started to grind himself against Rocky. If Rocky hadn’t already gotten off before coming over, he would have blown his load right then and there. He decided in that moment to flip Adam on his back and start kissing his neck. Adam made a little whimpering noise of contentment which encouraged Rocky to keep going. He decided to take a chance and started to nibble and suck on Adam’s neck, right behind his right ear. Adam wrapped both of his legs around Rocky’s waist and smashed their bodies together. Through both of their sleep pants, Rocky could feel that Adam was incredibly hard.

Adam reached behind Rocky’s back and fumbled to get his shirt off. It was easier than Adam thought it was going to be. He grabbed the hem and Rocky took his mouth off Adam’s neck long enough for Adam to pull it over his head. Rocky reached down and helped Adam get out of his shirt. Adam took a moment to run his hand over Rocky’s chest and then leaned forward and put his lips around one of Rocky’s nipples.

“Fuck!” Rocky exclaimed while Adam sucked lightly. Rocky put his hand on the back of Adam’s head and pulled his head deeper into his chest, encouraging Adam to suck harder. This was better than anything Rocky could have imagined. Suddenly Rocky felt Adam’s teeth graze his nipple and it sent electric currents running through his body. In a fit of lust, Rocky pulled back, reached down and ripped Adam’s pants off in one fluid motion. Here was the man that took a hold of his dreams, laying there in all his glory. Rocky took a moment to take in every inch of Adam’s body before his eyes settled on Adam’s cock. It was bigger than he anticipated it was going to be and it rested against his stomach, a large pile of precum at the tip. Adam looked at him sheepishly.

“Am I the only one getting naked?” Adam asked quietly. Rocky flashed him a grin, got off the bed and bent over to remove his pants. When he stood back up, Adam’s jaw dropped. Rocky was insanely huge. Had to be a good nine inches and was thicker than he ever thought was possible. “Come here.” Adam commanded. Surprised at his demanding tone. 

Rocky was more than happy to comply and was barely on the bed before he was attacking Adam’s lips again. Adam ran his hands all over Rocky, exploring everything with his fingers. Rocky wasn’t sure how far Adam wanted to go but figured if Adam wasn’t comfortable with something, he’d say something. Rocky started making his way down. Dropping a few kisses on Adam’s neck again, then his chest. He took his tongue and ran it around Adam’s nipples and then started to flick it back and forth rapidly. Judging by the way Adam arched his back, Rocky figured he was doing something right. Rocky started to kiss further and further down Adam’s body before he got to Adam’s dick. He stopped long enough to get Adam’s approval.

Adam gave a small nod. He couldn’t believe this was happening and in all of his fantasies, he was the one sucking Rocky’s dick, not the other way around. Adam let a small gasp escape his lips as Rocky wrapped his lips around his cock. It took all the strength Adam had to not put his hand on Rocky’s head and shove his cock down his throat. He let Rocky suck his cock at his pace. Rocky focused on the head at first, running his tongue back and forth over the tip and under, then started working his way down the shaft. Each time Rocky pulled his head back and then forward, he went a little further down. Rocky’s mouth felt so good. Warm, wet and welcoming. Adam wasn’t sure he would be able to hold on if Rocky kept sucking him, he could feel his orgasm building. 

Adam was moaning like crazy which was driving Rocky wild. Rocky could feel Adam’s cock swelling in his mouth and knew Adam was going to cum so he started sucking harder and faster taking all of Adam into his throat. Adam left out a yelp and closed his thighs around Rocky’s head, holding it in place. Rocky could feel Adam’s cock spasming, shooting his load down his throat and Rocky swallowed every drop. Adam’s load had a sweetness about it that Rocky wasn’t expecting. He had tasted his own cum once and it was really salty. 

Adam had Rocky’s head clenched between his legs until he rode out his orgasm, shooting stream after stream of cum down his friend’s throat. After the last shockwave hit, Adam started to relax, releasing Rocky’s head. He pulled his cock out of Rocky’s mouth and just smiled at him. “That was unexpected.” He said shyly. Adam didn’t know what there was to be shy about now, especially after that but he was trying not to get his hopes up. “I can’t promise I’ll be as good but now it’s your turn.” Adam threw Rocky on his back and went straight for his cock.

This was the fantasy Rocky had envisioned so many times. Adam’s head between his legs, taking his big cock in his mouth. Rocky’s cock twitched in anticipation. Adam started slowly, a little hesitant and scared. “You don’t have to…” Rocky started but was cut off when Adam shoved his cock down his throat as far as it could go. “Holy shit!” Rocky said, putting his hand on Adam’s head and running his fingers through his hair while he sucked him off. While Adam couldn’t get his entire cock down his throat, he was giving it his all. It was everything Rocky pictured and more. Then Adam did something that turned Rocky on even more, he started gagging on his cock. “Adam.” Rocky moaned. “You’re going to make me cum.” Adam shoved Rocky’s cock as far as he could down his throat and started to hum. “Shiiiitttt!” Rocky exclaimed arching his back and starting to buck his hips into Adam’s face.

Adam could feel Rocky was about to cum and did something neither of them expected, he pulled Rocky’s cock out of his mouth and looked his friend in the eyes. “I want you to fuck me.” Rocky just stared at his friend, mouth open and Adam nodded at him. Rocky’s mouth formed a smile and he started kissing Adam once more, placing him on his back. He pulled back once more to look at Adam. He nodded one more time and Rocky placed Adam’s legs on his shoulders and leaned forward, bringing Adam’s entrance closer. Rocky spit on his cock and rubbed the head of his cock around Adam’s hole. He spit on it once more and started to push in.

Adam hissed at the slight pain. He had fingers in his ass before but that was nothing compared to Rocky’s size. Rocky pulled back and pushed forward again, going in deeper. Another jolt of pain rocked Adam’s body. But Adam was a trooper. He wanted this longer than he could admit. Rocky thrusted again, going deeper. Suddenly the pain was turning into pleasure and every time Rocky thrusted, he went deeper and deeper until he was in completely. 

Rocky stopped when all of him was in Adam to give his friend time to adjust. Neither one of them had ever done this before and Rocky didn’t want to ruin this and cause Adam to not want to do this again. Adam clenched slightly which squeezed his cock. Adam felt amazing. His imagination and his hand didn’t do him justice. “Fuck me, Rocky.” Adam begged trying to grind on Rocky. 

Rocky chuckled and did as he was asked. He pulled all the way out and slammed himself back in. Out, in, out, in. Adam’s hole hugged his cock perfectly and he had Adam moaning like crazy. “Harder.” Adam cried. Rocky lost all inhibitions then and just repeatedly slammed his cock deep in Adam. Adam cried and moaned louder and louder. He dug his fingers into Rocky’s shoulders and held him close as Rocky fucked him into oblivion. Rocky was glad in that moment that Adam’s parents weren’t there because if Adam wasn’t moaning, the sound of the bed would have given them away. 

“Adam...I don’t know how much longer I’m going to last.” Rocky managed to get out in scattered breaths. “You feel so fucking good.” His cock slipped out and without warning he reached down and shoved his cock back in all at once. Adam arched his back in pleasure. “Cum in me, Rocky. Make me yours.”

Rocky liked the sound of that. Adam being his. Rocky placed his hands on either side of Adam’s hips and pulled Adam down every time he thrusted in, getting a nice rhythm going. He wanted to make Adam cum again before he came, if he could. Rocky’s cock kept hitting his prostate with every thrust and before Adam knew it, his cock was twitching, squirting cum all over his chest, stomach and face. 

Feeling Adam cum while he was inside him drove Rocky over the edge. With his ass tightened harder around his cock, Rocky rocked deep and hard in him until he too was blowing his load in his friend. Rocky stayed in Adam until both of them had caught their breath and he looked Adam in the eyes. “I love you.”

Adam brown eyes flashed and he smiled. “I love you too.”


End file.
